Play Buttons
Play Buttons are items awarded to the vlogger after a certain amount of travels. Travelling requires a certain amount of views, the most basic way to do it is to buy new equipment or you can upgrade it. Once you get enough and you see a green button, click it and you need how many views you need to travel. So, let's get on to the play buttons. so these are then ways you can get your play butten:D Bronze Play Button The Bronze Play Button is achieved to the vlogger when you travel at least once. The destination on the first travel is to the Beach, once you get there. You will see the play button on your wall, this is also known as the first play button to achieve in the game. This play button is a reward for starters that are very interested on the game. This play button is a complete classic. Silver Play Button The Silver Play Button is achieved to the vlogger when you travel three times. The destination on the third travel is to Tokyo, once you get there. You will see the play button on your wall, this is also known as the second play button to achieve in the game. This play button is a reward for those beginners that really get into the game. This play button is a very awesome shiny one. You can also achieve this play button by achieving 100,000 subscribers. Gold Play Button The Gold Play Button is achieved to the vlogger when you keep travelling into space. Once you get to the right place in space, you will see the play button on your wall this is also known as the third play button to achieve in the game. This play button is a reward for those experts that keep on going and going. This play button is made from REAL gold and is very specialized. You will be amazed by this shiny play button. An alternative way is to reach 1.0 Million subscribers. Diamond Play Button This play button neither does not exist or there is a way to achieve it unless your a hacker with some skillz!!! Bootiful Star Play Button The Star Play Button is the most special and legendary play button, there is a way to achieve the play button but this play button is very golden and special. Once you get to the right destination you will see the play button on your wall. This play button is a reward for those legendary players that keep on moving and moving throughout the game. This play button is clearly from space and was the rarest play button, we mostly think everybody will be jealous of those vloggers within this play button in there hands. Conclusion This pretty much sums up the play buttons. Hopefully you get to know a lot about them now by reading this post. Vlogger Go Viral may have a few play buttons, but that doesn't mean they will or won't stop making more of them. Have a great day and keep vloggin'!